


Mostri

by Lady_Atena



Series: Trucchi scadenti di un genio di latta [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Monster - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, injection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atena/pseuds/Lady_Atena
Summary: “No, sul serio. Vuoi davvero farla finita? Con un'iniezione mortale? Andiamo Doc, nemmeno ai cani si riserva un trattamento così”.“Ci penso da New York, signor Stark. Non so come abbiate deciso di fare voi, ma io non voglio rischiare di distruggere nuovamente tutto a causa di un attacco d'ira non richiesto”.





	Mostri

Bruce premette lo stantuffo della siringa facendo uscire l'aria, abbassò l'oggetto immergendo l'ago nella boccetta e tirò su lo stantuffo riempiendo il contenitore. Inspirò, espirò e tese il braccio libero poggiandolo sopra un laccio emostatico. Mise la siringa accanto al braccio, fece il nodo al laccio stringendo fino a far risaltare le vene. Afferrò la siringa e poggiò l'ago sulla vena premendolo sulla pelle.  
“Io non lo farei, Doc” sentì.  
Voltò il capo, vide Tony togliersi gli occhiali da sole e attaccarli al colletto della maglia. Tony avanzò di due passi, ghignò.  
“No, sul serio. Vuoi davvero farla finita? Con un'iniezione mortale? Andiamo Doc, nemmeno ai cani si riserva un trattamento così”.  
Bruce inclinò il lato sinistro del labbro mostrando i denti, le pupille erano strette e gli occhi sgranati.  
“Ci penso da New York, signor Stark. Non so come abbiate deciso di fare voi, ma io non voglio rischiare di distruggere nuovamente tutto a causa di un attacco d'ira non richiesto”.  
Tony si appoggiò con il fianco all'angolo del tavolo, voltò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Ci siamo già passati in questo, mi pare. Non l'hai detto tu, Doc? Sei sempre arrabbiato, ormai riesci a gestire la cosa. Sei riuscito a non perdere la calma con me, cosa che nemmeno Captain Boyscout era riuscito a fare”.  
Bruce guardò l'ago poggiato sulla sua vena, sospirò e lasciò cadere la siringa che rotolò di lato. Si voltò verso Tony, tolse gli occhiali da vista stringendoli in mano.  
“Loki mi ha portato sull'orlo del baratro. Non ha semplicemente scatenato l'Altro, l'ha fatto parlare. L'ha fatto esprimere in maniera diversa dai ruggiti e ringhi. Avrebbe potuto ...”.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e ticchettò sul petto all'altezza del cuore.  
“Il reattore ARC avrebbe potuto non resistere alla sua magia e io sarei stato la sua arma finale, ma non è successo. E, tra l'altro ... ”.  
Allungò la mano, afferrò il polso di Bruce e avvicinò il palmo dell'uomo al suo petto. Bruce sgranò gli occhi, premette la mano sul petto di Tony sentendolo caldo. Tony ghignò.  
“Adesso sono davvero solo un uomo di latta”.  
Bruce aprì e chiuse la bocca, abbassò la mano e s'infilò gli occhiali.  
“Com'è successo?” chiese.  
Prese la siringa, poggiò l'ago su un piattino argentato e premette lo stantuffo facendo uscire il liquido. Tony fece un paio di passi, si sedette su un lettino.  
“Beh, da dove cominciare”.  
Bruce poggiò la siringa, si avvicinò al lettino e si sedette sulla sedia imbottita. Tony poggiò la schiena e si stese, intrecciò le mani sul petto.  
“Noi creiamo i nostri demoni”.


End file.
